The present invention relates to an improved winding wheel and particularly to a winding wheel adopted for use on window coverings such as curtains, draperies, shades and the likes.
Window coverings such as curtains, draperies, shades and the likes usually are equipped with a winding wheel for controlling a cord to open or close the window coverings. The winding wheel generally is installed on a front end, a rear end or a middle section of the curtain track, and is constructed in many different ways. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional winding wheel for mounting to a front end or a rear end of a curtain track. The winding wheel has a closed bottom end. As it does not have openings to allow a cord to pass through, a mounting seat must be installed on the track to hold the winding wheel. The mounting seat has a bottom section with openings formed thereon to allow cords to pass through. The side plate of the winding wheel also has a notch for the cord to anchor and pass through. Such a design and construction is untidy and takes a lot of efforts and more costs to install.
Moreover, the axle of conventional winding wheel set forth above usually is a fixed rivet. It is prone to break loose after using for a period of time. In addition, the winding wheel has two fixed support elements on two sides. When to install the winding wheel on the track, it should be coupled with the track from one end and moved sidewards slowly. Installation is time-consuming and troublesome.
Furthermore, as conventional winding wheels have a closed structure, curtains and draperies have to be mounted on two extreme sides. Installation range and flexibility is restricted.
All this indicates that conventional winding wheels still have problems in operation and installation. There are rooms for improvement.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a winding wheel that has a pulley with a slant slot formed thereon to thread a cord towards two sides and a movable base located on a lower side with two holes formed thereon in a biased angle to keep the cord in a confined location thereby enables the cord be moved and anchored without entangling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a winding wheel that has a pulley which has one side extending to form a worm with double teeth for controlling positioning of the curtain when it is moved downwards.
A further object of the invention is to provide a movable anchor lug on an upper side of the winding wheel and a movable lid on a lower side of the winding wheel that may be lifted and extended to form an angle directing outwards to give the winding wheel open upper and lower spaces to wind the cord without obstruction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a movable anchor lug which is anchored on two ends to couple with a movable base which is latched securely on a lower side such that a three-point anchoring is formed to enhance fastening of the winding wheel.
Still another object of the invention is to form an opening on the anchor dock of the winding wheel for threading the cord such that installation locations and scope of the winding wheel may be chosen easily without restrictions to match other control accessories of the curtain, and also to facilitate fast installation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a movable base and a hidden axle to obtain tidy appearance and secured installation without breaking off.
Moreover, the axle hole of the invention has a pointing ridge to match the axle so that the axle and the worm may be aligned accurately to keep the pulley on a horizontal level, and to allow the cord be pulled evenly with less efforts.